Tsunayoshi: Bringing Thoughts to Life
by VladTNoLifeKing
Summary: Tsuna finds out at a young age that he has an extremely rare power. Through this power he learns about the mafia and his love for drawing. The world won't know what hit them! Takes place in the KHR! world with people and things from other anime/manga/games/ect. showing up. SmartTsuna! Confused Reborn and mafia. OOC! I DON'T OWN! Rewrite of Tsunayoshi: Bringing Art to Life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is the rewrite of Tsunayoshi: Bringing Art to Life.

This is a Reborn! story. There will be characters and things from other anime/manga/games/ect. in it but they will be O.O.C. and likely badly written...

Let's just, for the sake of my sanity, have school start in September and end in June like in the U.S.

Also any info on characters will be from wikia. even if i have watched whatever they come from.

I thank everyone who has followed from the old version! and welcome all new readers and assure them that you don't have to read the old version to read this!

Okay, well enough of that. On with the story!

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada. Or, in his home town, Sawada Tsunayoshi. 6 year old only son of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana. Tuna-fish and Tsu-kun to his parents, one would think that his life was perfectly happy... but with just one look at the scene currently playing out in the park closest to Namimori Elementary you would soon realize just how wrong that statement was.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Useless Tsuna!"

"Loser Tsuna!"

"How stupid! Even your parents hate you!"

"N-no! They don't! Stop lying!" Tsuna shouted back at the bullies, with tears in his eyes.

"Then where are they, Dame-Tsuna?"

"They forgot about you, Useless Tsuna!"

"Because they don't want you, Loser Tsuna!"

"That's not true!" Tsuna cried as he turned to leave only for one of the bullies to trip him. "Owww!" Tsuna gasped, his hands going to his scraped up knee, wishing that someone, anyone, would save him.

" **Fuffuffu...** What's this? Are you okay, little boya?" A voice said from in front of Tsuna.

"Aaaah! Run! It's a monster!" The bullies screamed, running away.

"Are you okay, Young master?" The man spoke once they were alone.

"Eh...?" Tsuna slowly looked up, taking in the appearance of the tall man in front of him.

Nice, slightly pointed, black dress shoes rested on the ground right in front of his face. Continuing upwards were a pair of pants with a fiery design, followed by a black dress shirt with a white tie, and on his shoulders rested a large, fluffy, pink feathered jacket.

After registering all that he was seeing, Tsuna snapped his gaze up to meet the sunglasses covered gaze of the impossibly familiar man in front of him.

"But that's... not possible..."

* * *

And Cut!

That's all for now! Please follow and review!

Really guys i love hearing form you no matter how short the review is. it helps me keep focused on the story. i have ADHD so have trouble staying on track.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi~ i'm back!

* * *

"What's not possible?" Doflamingo (because that's undoubtedly who it was, no matter how impossible that seemed) asked, crouching down so he was closer to the ground where Tsuna still lay.

"You!" Tsuna exclaimed, before realizing how rude that sounded. "I mean, how are you here? You're an anime character!"

" **Fuffuffu**... the reason for that is you, young master. You were the one who made me. As of now I am not sure about the details, but there is no doubt in my mind that you created me. I am here thanks to you and for you." Doflamingo stated, helping Tsuna to stand up.

"Thanks." Tsuna murmured as he stood up, favoring his right leg as his knee sluggishly bleed from the small injury that resided there.

"No problem, young master." Doflamingo said as he kept his hand on Tsuna's elbow as he helped him to sit on a nearby bench.

"Okay... If I created you, why are you so different?" Tsuna asked, thinking back on how the Doflamingo of One Piece acted.

"Different?" Doflamingo parroted.

"Yeah, in One Piece you're Doflamingo, one of the seven warlords, and Joker, a large player in the underworld and in the slave market." Tsuna explained. "You're an inherently bad person... I mean, you're one of my favorite characters because you're awesome and kickass but..."

"I believe it's because of that." Doflamingo stated.

"Of what?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"I can only guess that I am the 'Ideal' version of Doflamingo that you hold in your mind." Doflamingo explained.

"Ah... so it's kinda like artistic license?" Tsuna asked.

"We can only guess, but, yes, I think so." Doflamingo told him.

"Cool... but what now?" Tsuna asked.

"Now we get you home." Doflamingo stated. "After that, I'll go and try to gather any and all information that will be useful in this world."

"Okay. My house isn't too far from here." Tsuna said.

"Let's get going then, young master." Doflamingo said as he gathered Tsuna into his arms so as to spare Tsuna's wounded leg. "Later on tonight, when you're alone, you should try to create 2 or 3 more people to protect you in-case those brats come back. Make sure that they can fit in around here or can hide themselves so as to stave off trouble. One of them should be able to heal you just in-case."

"Okay... uh... in all of the anime I've watched, info gathering is easier with more people involved." Tsuna said. "Do you want me to try to create some people to help you?"

"Yeah, it would make my life easier, young master." Doflamingo answered, following Tsuna's pointed directions as he walked quickly yet carefully so as to not aggravate Tsuna's knee.

"I'll do my best! I think I know just the people..." Tsuna muttered. "Oh! We're here. That was fast!"

"This is where we part for now. I'll return tomorrow after school." Doflamingo told Tsuna as he sat him down by the gate to his house. "Have a good night, young master."

"Good night, Doffy!" Tsuna called as he limped towards and then into his house.

"...'Doffy'? ... **Fuffuffu**..." The newly dubbed Doffy chuckled once Tsuna was inside. He then turned and walked off.

* * *

and that's it!

i know this allot like the first story but i'll get to new stuff soon.

please review and follow! i don't care how short it is feedback helps me write more!


	3. Chapter 3

And I'm back! Not much to change in this one, but the next chapter should have a ton more changes!

 **"'blah blah blah'"** Is info from the internet.

this chapter was beta read by **Amu4ever**!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This is the last time I will do this... I BLOODY WELL DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

Once inside, Tsuna carefully toed off his shoes, trying not to aggravate his knee too much.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Tsuna called, heading towards the stairs to get to his room.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Welcome home!" Nana greeted, walking out of the kitchen, as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth. "Dinner will be ready soon, so why don't you go wash up?"

"Okay, Kaa-san." Tsuna answered, quickly but carefully going up the stairs to drop his stuff in his room and clean up before going back downstairs for dinner.  
Dinner went by without a hitch, Tsuna eating quickly while Nana happily chattered away on the phone with one of the neighbors.

"Kaa-san?" Tsuna asked once Nana was off the phone.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" Nana answered.

"Can I use the computer for a little before I go to bed, please?" Tsuna pleaded, looking up at his mom with wide eyes.

"Of course, Tsu-kun." Nana replied. "But only for a bit. It's already late and you have school tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Tsuna shouted, jumping up to give his mom a hug before running off to turn on the computer in the living room.

After waiting rather impatiently for the computer to boot up Tsuna quickly opened up Google in a new window and typed in 'Anime about Ninjas' and hit search. The first four or five links were to the Naruto wiki. Tsuna could remember a few of his classmates talking about how awesome the show was and how sneaky and amazing the ninja called ANBU were, so he clicked on the first link and searched for 'ANBU'. Clicking on the link that would get him to the page on ANBU he waited for it to load before starting to read.

 **"' The ANBU, short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Literally meaning: Special Assassination and Tactical Squad), are covert operatives that order directly to their Kage.**

 **ANBU are recruited from their village's standard shinobi forces, hand-picked by the Kage for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bears no weight in this decision. While on the job, ANBU wear masks and use codenames so that their identities are known to nobody but their Kage. ANBU typically work in teams, formed based on the requirements of the mission in order to ensure maximum success. There are apparently no true ranks within the ANBU; team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders (Buntaichō), a position held in high regard.**

 **ANBU protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some ANBU serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. Because ANBU are so vital to the village's operations, they cannot be arrested by regular police forces without a warrant. While many choose to serve in the ANBU for their entire careers, they can return to the standard forces if they choose to, as in the case of Kakashi Hatake.**

 **ANBU training involves detailed studying of the human body. As such most ANBU can use the Temporary Paralysis Technique and, in the anime, the Time Reversal Technique. In Kirigakure there is a special branch of ANBU known as hunter-nin: hunter-nin track down and kill missing-nin from Kiri, retrieving the head as proof and disposing of the rest of the body so as to not leave behind any information for their enemies. Due to the often sensitive nature of their missions and the, at times, unique abilities they possess, ANBU are expected to destroy their bodies if they are too badly injured on a mission so that they can't be captured.**

 **Most ANBU wear some kind of mask to conceal their identities:**

 **-Konoha ANBU predominantly wear animal-styled porcelain masks, with some opting for more menacing looking creatures.**

 **-Kiri ANBU wear masks with slits for eye-holes and the village's symbol printed on the forehead; these may or may not have patterns on them as well.**

 **-Suna ANBU seem to wear pieces of cloth that resemble turbans to cover the lower-halves of their faces leaving only their eyes visible.**

 **-A regiment of ANBU from the L known as the Prajna Group wear porcelain masks as well, modeled to resemble oni (demons).**

 **-In the anime, ANBU from Hoshigakure are seen using masks similar to Konoha's.**

 **They also have standard uniforms which, for Konoha ANBU, consist of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. Some Konoha ANBU wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. Most of them carry a sword, which is usually strapped to their backs. '"**

"Wow... they sound cool..." Tsuna mumbled. "Huh? Oh, there's a list... there's medical-nin's? Wow..."

~Queue half an hour of going through all the info on all different types of ninja.~

* * *

"Tsu-kun? Time to get off and go to bed!" Nana called from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, Kaa-san! I'm shutting the computer off now!" Tsuna called back, shutting off the computer before heading upstairs to go to bed. He sat in bed for a while trying to decide which character he should try to 'create'. Mentally going through the list of characters Tsuna fell asleep without realizing it.

* * *

Haha! Cliffhanger! Kind of...

Just wanted to emphasize the fact that NEITHER Tsuna nor myself have watched Naruto... Also they WILL be Out of Character thanks to the artistic licence part of Tsuna's powers mentioned in the last chapter.

At this point Tsuna has only watched One Piece... He'll start watching others later.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I have wrestled with this damn story for so very long. Trying to stick to what I had already written... Well enough is enough!

I am going to completely start over!

When I started this story I didn't have any idea of where I wanted it to go. No plot line not even a gist. I just grabbed a Bennie and thought it was cute. So to say I did not think things through.

I have a really bad memory and the fact I have adhd just doesn't help matters. Recently I've also been struggling with boughts of depression.

Trying to remember where I wanted this story to go has kept me from actually writing anything. And I mean anything. No other stories, not even the few im writing just for myself.

So I say enough.

I will be starting anew. This story will still have the same aforementioned cute fluffy mascot as this story, it just want go exactly the same way.

Now, I am looking for someone, or multiple someones, to help me not only stay on task but also help me with the plot/story. That means being willing to actually talk to me, whether over the phone or over Xbox one. In other words I need someone to be my minder. For this story and/or others. Because if this story is going to get anywhere I need someone to keep me on track.

When I post the new story I will post another chapter here to tell you all the name of it.

Thank you all so much for your support and for sticking with this story for so long.

I will also be posting the same note on the old story.


End file.
